


Minecraft But, Real Life?

by Just_Chaos07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Chaos07/pseuds/Just_Chaos07
Summary: George and Dream get sucked into Minecraft when they use the VR. A DreamNotFound Fanfic. This is my first time writing (Well, writing and posting a fanfic) so its probably not going to be that good. ANYWAYS I hope you like it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RBF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dream - Relationship, georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George finnish their stream for the night, and begin to plan for tomorrow's video. (Preview chapter)

“Oh Georgie-” Dream hummed, just adding to the red already on George’s face. “Say goodbye to the stream!”

“Huh.” George snapped out of his daze, realizing that the stream was already coming to an end. “Oh, goodbye everyone!” He yelled into the mic. 

“Bye!” Dream yelled. George quickly went to twitch to make sure the stream was over before leaning back in his chair and sighing. “George, you okay?” George could hear the worry in Dream's voice. “You’ve been kinda off lately, did I do something?”

“No!” George rushed. “I’m… No, it's not you.” Well, not really. He thought. 

“Oh okay, do you wanna talk about it?” Dream asked, his voice soft.

“N-no.” He spoke uneasily. 

“That's okay.” Dream replied and George could hear keys aggressively clicking from Dreams side of the call. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” George asked, trying to change the subject.

“Hmm.” Dream chuckled to himself before continuing. “Why, you wanna ask me out on a date?” 

“Dream!” George snapped, his face flushing once again. Dream started wheeze laughing and George rolled his eyes as he tried to keep a laugh from coming out. “You’re so dumb.” 

“Awh, I know you love me George.” More than you could ever know. 

“Whatever Dream, now answer the question!”

“Well, I thought I was gonna be doing some VR with GeorgeNotFound, but I think he forgot about it.” 

“Oh!” George laughed nervously, “I’m sorry!” He apologised.

Dream responded with a giggle.

“I am sorry though, I’m just really tired.” George yawned, he’s mine had been foggy the past couple of days, he blamed it on lack of sleep but he knew how distracted he could get when he was around Dream.

“It’s okay Gogy! It’s not that big of a deal.” Dream assured.

“What should we play on the VR?”

“Minecraft, of course.” Dream hesitated. “Unless you wanna play something else?” 

“Minecraft will be great!” George smiled, glad that dream was such a good friend. 

“Okay Georgie! You’re going to bed now.” He spoke firmly.

“I don’t wanna go to bed!” He began to pout. “And who put you in charge?”

“I did!” Dream said smugly. “Now, goodnight Georgie I’ll text you in the morning.” 

“Noooo.” He whined, wanting to stay up a little longer talking to Dream.

“George it's like two in the morning in England!” Dream scolded.

“Fineee.” George groaned, clicking onto Discord. 

“Goodnight George.” 

“Goodnight Dream.” And with that they both left the call. George sighed, he already missed talking to Dream, but exhaustion was taking over him. He stumbled out of his gaming chair that he hadn’t gotten out of all day and sloppily changed into his pj’s. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, passing out nearly immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, again this was more of a Practice? Chapter Im not sure, I hope you like it though! :)


	2. A Whole New World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets sucked into the VR. He finds a familiar friend in the game and they try to figure out whats going on.

George was woken up by a constant buzzing that came from his phone. He groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes, flinching away from the bright light that came from the window. He slowly reached over to grab his phone and check the time, shocked when he found ten miss calls from Dream and four from snapnap. 

“What.” His brows were furrowed in confusion and he looked at the time.  3:30 PM

“Oh Fuck.” George rushed to return Dreams call, it had only rang once before Dream picked up.

“George what the hell!” Dream yelled and George flinched away from his phone. 

“Uhm, hi?” He mumbled, still half asleep.

“Why didn’t you pick up?” Dream questioned, clearly upet.

“I was… Sleeping?” George spoke quietly, tired and confused. 

“For 13 hours?”   


“Y-yeah…?”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Georgie, I was just worried you got kidnapped or something.” 

“It’s okay, I’m really sorry for making you worried, I guess I was just really, really tired.” 

“Do you wanna hold off recording for a little bit, we could always do it tomorrow?” Dream asked, concern practically dripping from his voice.

“No, I’m okay let’s just do it now.” George rubbed his eyes and pulled himself out of bed with a groan. “Give me a couple minutes to set up, I’ll call you when I’m done.” 

“Okay, love you, bye bye.” Dream rushed before he hung up. George blushed and shook his head. He chose to ignore the thumping of his heart and started setting up the camera and the console. After that he speedily got changed and called Dream again.

“You ready?” Dream asked.

“Yep!” And so, George hit the record button and they both booted up their consoles. They finished the introductions and finally hit the start button. George was getting dizzy and felt like he was about to pass out.

“D-Dream I think I nee-” George felt like he was being pulled forwards, he slammed his eyes shut and passed out.

“George….?” 

George was falling. Air whooshing through his fingers. He couldn’t see. He felt like he was suffocating in a dark banket. All of a sudden the feeling went away and he realized he was laying on the ground. He didn’t want to, but he slowly opened his eyes to see a smiley face staring down at him. 

“AH WHAT THE FUCK” George screeched, pushing the person who the  smiley face belonged to away from him. He sprang to his feet adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“George, calm down!” The smiley faced person yelled.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME.” George screamed in a panic. 

“It’s Dream!” The smiley faced man raised his hand up.

“D-Dream?” George asked, finally taking a good look at the person.  They were wearing green (Yellow?) hoodie and blue jeans, they had a white mask on with a black smiley face carved into it. George could see curly hair coming out from behind the mask. “Is that really you…?”

“Yes, Georgie.” The person (Dream?) elegantly bowed.

“Why do you look like all of the fan art of you…?” George asked suspiciously, but he took a step towards the man. 

“I don’t really know, but you look sort of like your minecraft skin.” Dream tilted his head and looked George up and down. George frowned, feeling quite vulnerable as a blush creeped onto his face. He realized he was seeing the world through a lens and reached up to take whatever it was off. It was his Clout Goggles, the ones that his minecraft character wore. He pulled them back onto his head.

“Uhm, Why am I wearing clout goggles. How the hell are you here and where the frick are we?” George counted his questions on his fingers. 

“Well, I have no idea. I have no idea, and I think…” Dream paused to adjust his mask. “...Minecraft.” 

“Minecraft.” He repeated, looking up at Dream like he was crazy. Which George was sure he was. 

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure.” Dream spun around in a circle. “This doesn’t look like real life.” 

“What do you mea-” George looked up at the trees surrounding them. ‘Why do they look square…?’ He leaned over to touch a tree, it was rough like a normal tree but the shape was weird. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, now watch this.” George looked over as Dream slammed his fist into the wood. 

“DREAM!” George rushed over to Dream, grabbing his fist to look for blood or scratches, but there wasn’t any of either. “A-are you okay?” 

“Awh, is Georgie worried about me?” Dream pulled George into a long awaited hug. “I’m okay George.” He mumbled into the smaller boy's ear. George’s face flushed but instead of pushing the man away he melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Dream’s back.

“It’s nice to…” George hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say. “It’s nice to finally get to touch you-” He was interrupted by a kettle wheeze. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“It’s nice to touch you too.” Dream said before bursting out into another wheeze. 

“Whatever, Dream.” George reluctantly pulled himself out of the hug. “So, what do we do now…?” 

“Figure out how to leave, I don’t exactly want to be stuck here for the rest of my life.” Dream responded, but there was a tug at George’s heart strings, he didn’t wanna leave just yet. 

“Okay.” He said plainly. He started searching his pockets in hopes of finding anything that would help, Dream did the same. Both shaking their heads at each other when they found nothing. “So, no button out then.”

Dream shrugged. “I guess not.”

“We could play the game?” Dream looked at George as if he had grown another head. “I mean, Just until we figure out how to get out of here.”

“Oh okay, sounds good to me.” Dream started swinging his fist into the wood, it didn’t take long for squares of it to pop into Dream’s Bag that just randomly appeared when he needed it. “You gonna help or just keep staring at me?”

George hurriedly jogged over to a tree and started punching it. After a couple minutes when the two of them were satisfied with how much wood they had they sat down in a field staring at the wood pathetically, they had no idea what to do with the logs. 

“So. How does one craft this?” Dream asked as he poked at a log on the ground. 

“No clue.” George murmured thoughtfully, picking up the logs, curiosity flashing in his eyes. “Well usually you press the ‘E’ key. Where would the ‘E’ Key be in real life?”

“Why don't you just take out your keyboard then George.” Dream eyes flashed under the mask, glinting with sarcasm.

“Shut up, Dream.” George grumbled, then he started checking his arms. “Ah hah!” He yelled in excitement, he found a little yellow button on his wrist ‘E”

“No way!” Dream gasped, checking his own wrist. There was a yellow button on his as well. George was giggling and pointing at Dream.

“And you doubted me!” 

“Mhm, whatever Georgie. Now, let's make a crafting table.” Within seconds there was a crafting table placed in front of the two. George had made sticks and placed them on the crafting table, he put three wood pieces on top of them. There was a popping sound as the pickaxe merged with itself. 

“I’ll get some cobble.” 

“George.” Dream snapped.

“What?”

“The sun is nearly set.”

“And?”

“What are we going to do about the monsters...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thank you so, so much for reading this, sorry if its confusing I'm still trying to figure out how this works.  
> <3 ALSO LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME!!! 1263 WORDS!!!!


	3. Monsters And Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes to get cobblestone to make tools but its getting dark, he ends up getting lost, scared and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! It's three in the morning and I got bored so I wrote this, It might be a tad sloppy cuz the screens getting kinda blurry now, but I hope you like it :)  
> <3  
> Theres some fluff in this one :]

“Oh. Yeah.” George froze, wood pickaxe in his hand. “I don’t wanna know what they look like…”

“It’s okay Georgie, just go get some cobblestone and I’ll start making a shelter.”

“Okay.” George wandered through the trees, despite the fact of incoming darkness, he was quite amazed by the scenery, the sun was setting in what he assumed were reds and oranges, but to him it was brown. The grass was soft and yellow, fluttering in the warm breezes that past. He had broken through the tree line and found himself in a large field, he could see animals floundering around, Pigs, Cows and Sheep. He didn’t want to kill them. It was all too realistic for him. He took a deep breath and turned away from the plains, heading back into the already darkening forest. He found some exposed stone and hit it with his pickaxe. He collected cobble until it was barely bright enough to see his own feet. George sighed, hoping he hadn’t forgotten the way back.

“Grrrr.” A groaning came from behind the brush. 

“Shit….” George started sprinting back to where he thought Dream was, He didn’t look back. George was sure that it was a zombie following him, and he knew that seeing it could scar him for life.

“W-where am I…” George gasped for breath, fear and anxiety eating away at his insides. He heard a clicking of bones and froze up.’Skeleton’ He thought. And then the arrows came, flying through the air. George couldn’t move, frozen in place by fear. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he couldn’t see the skeleton, the skeleton couldn’t see him. An arrow flew straight at him, lodging itself in his shoulder. He cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face. “DREAM!” He screamed, “HELP.” He collapsed onto the floor, pain blurring his vision.   
“GEORGE?” Dream yelled, somewhere far away.

“Dream.” George groaned. He was in pain. Indescribable pain. He wasn’t used to this. He was a gamer. Not a fighter. He just wanted for the hurt to go away, it should have by now. But George was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day. He couldn’t think. He was tired, exhausted really. And so, he closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

George woke up, he was laying on the floor with no clue of where he was. He slowly sat up,he was in a small room, there was a torch in the middle of it lighting it up dimly.   
“George?” Dream’s worn out voice came out from behind him. George spun around to look at him. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, where are we?” George asked as he studied Dream’s position, he was sitting against the wall, his head tilted to look at George. 

“I made a dirt house, it's not a permanent home but it’s something.” He hummed nervously. “You sure you're not still hurt?” 

“It’s just a little sore.” George felt guilt gnawing at him. “I’m really sorry”

“Why would you be sorry?”

“I-i was being stupid and not paying attention to what was happening around me… and I ended up getting lost.” George chewed on his lip.

“That’s not your fault…” Dream murmured, he got up making his way over to George.

George looked up at him suspiciously. “Watcha doing?”

“Making sure your arm is actually healed.” Dream kneeled down and leaned towards George. They were so close they could have kissed. Dream fiddled with the cloth he had wrapped around Georges arm. George was right, it has mostly healed. George was blushing profusely, trying to move his face as far away from Dream’s as possible.

“Hey, Dream?” 

“Whats up?”

“Why do you still wear the mask…? I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, and if you’re wearing it because you don’t feel comfortable showing me your face that’s okay to you really don't need to te-” George rambled his face red, until Dream interrupted him with a wheeze. 

“If you want me to take my mask off, I can.” Dream's eyes met George’s behind the mask.

“You-” George paused. “You would...Wait no, if you don’t feel comfortable-”

“George it’s okay if you want to see my face.” Dream lowered his voice, more serious than ever. 

“I…” George scooted away from Dream and started to fiddle with his fingers. “I don’t want to force you to do anything.”

“Okay.” Dream slowly reached up to his mask, sliding it off of his face. 

“W-woah...Why do you have to be hot.” George muttered. Dream had tanned skin, green (Yellow?) eyes, lots of freckles and what George assumed was blonde hair. 

“What did you say?” Dream’s face was red but he was smirking.

“NOTHING.” George panicked looking down at the ground.

“Oh George…” Dream placed his hand under George’s chin, lifting it up to force him to look at him. “What did you say?”

“N-nothing.” George’s breath hitched, he chewed on the inside of his cheek. George was overwhelmed so he leaped away from Dream then headed over to the wood door. It was still dark outside, but the sun was beginning to rise. 

“You can’t go out just yet, try to get some more sleep.” Dream yawned, going back to the spot he was sitting in earlier. 

“Mmkay.” George flopped down onto the dirt floor, overheating from the moment from earlier. “Hey Dream, could you.. Uhm, could you get the sheep wool for beds… I don’t wanna kill them.”

“Yeah, of course.” Dream murmured. “You're so cute.”

“What?” George’s heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest.

“Nothing, go to sleep.” Dream spoke softly. “Goodnight Gogy.”

“Goodnight Dreamy.”


	4. Treehouse And Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George builds a treehouse and dream goes off to get supplies, after, they meet in a field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! It's a bit of a long one, also thank you for all the hits! that's so Pog, the next chapter should be out tomorrow if I don't get writers block again.   
> Okay! bye! :)  
> <3

“Hey Georgie.” Dream shook George, trying to wake him up. “Georgette.” Dream yelled. “Gogggyyy.”

“Mmmf.” George groaned, rolling onto his stomach. “Five more minutes.” 

“Georgeee we have stuff to do.” Dream poked his shoulder. “If you get up now, you’ll probably have a bed by night time.” George slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Okay, I’m up…” George stretched and looked over at Dream’s face, a tad disappointed when he noticed the white mask staring back at him. Dream offered George his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I have some plans for today, do you want to build a better house and explore while I get us food, I might go mining.” Dream spoke as he walked over to the door.

“Could I make a treehouse…?” George asked quietly. 

“Yeah sure!” Dream opened the door, sunlight streamed into the dark little shack. “We should have enough wood from yesterday for you to make one.”

“Okay I need an axe though.” George responded groggily, his eyes still hadn’t adjusted to the light as he stumbled through the forest following Dream. 

“Here.” Dream spun around to face George and hand him a stone axe he had made earlier. 

“Oh, thank you!” He took the axe, it was heavier than he expected it to be. “When’d you make this?”

“When you were sleeping, I figured we’d need some tools for today.” Dream responded, turning back around to continue walking.

“I-I’m sorry.” George murmured. 

“Why are you sorry?” Dream craned his neck to look back at George who had a guilty look on his face. 

“You had to go save me, I was practically useless.” He spat, he was quite angry with himself.

“You’re such an idiot.” Dream laughed, “You’ve never been useless.” 

“Mhm.” George hummed sarcastically.

“It’s true!” Dream lowered his mask, revealing his face. George’s face flushed red as his heart beat faster. He couldn’t get over how hot Dream looked.

“Whatever, Dream.” George stomped over to a large oak tree. “Go mining, I’m gonna start to build the tree house.” 

“Okay, Georgie. Yell if you need me, I won't be far.” Dream called as he headed off deeper into the forest.

“Okay, Dream.” George muttered, feeling more guilty than before, he hated having to be helped or taken care of, it made him feel like a burden.   
George built ladders and placed them on the tree, building a platform out of oak planks. “I’m glad gravity's not a thing.” George mumbled as he started building the walls of the treehouse, it was in a circular shape and was all made out of oak wood. George made openings for windows, used trap doors instead of glass, the roof was made out of slabs. It was midday by the time George was done with the treehouse. Dream hadn’t come back yet and George was starting to get worried. He headed down the ladder and looked around, he decided to go back to the plains biome he had seen earlier. George wandered through the woods for a couple minutes, making sure he knew the way back, he didn’t want to get lost again. George found the field, it was quite peaceful, the grass swayed in the wind, the sun shining warmly on the land. Everything seemed to glow. George broke some grass and picked up seeds, he figured he could make a small farm or something, in case they needed wheat for something. George laid down in the middle of the field, breathing in the sweet air and closing his eyes.   
“Oh George-” A voice whispered from behind him. George shrieked, his eyes snapping open to see a familiar smiley face staring at him.

“DREAM!” George yelled, leaping to his feet. “WHAT THE HECK, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” 

“Oh come on now,” Dream’s eyes flashed humorously under the mask. “You love me.”

“Where did you even come from?” George asked, still on edge.

“I saw you walking through the forest, so I decided to follow you.” Dream shrugged.

“Okay, two things.” George huffed. “One, that's really stalkery.” 

“Mm, I was protecting you.” George could hear Dream’s smirk. 

“You’re dumb,” He rolled his eyes. “And two, why didn’t you tell me you were following me?”

“It’s more fun that way.” Dream sat down, patting the spot next to him. “Wanna stay here for a little bit?”

“Sure, I guess.” George hummed, starting to relax he sat criss crossed applesauce next to dream. They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Dream adjusted his position to lay down, resting his head on Goerges lap. George smiled, his heart racing. He pulled Dream’s hood down and started playing with his hair. They were like that for an hour. 

“Georgie, I think we should head back to the treehouse.” Dreams voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long, he coughed to clear his throat. 

“Awh,” George sighed although his legs were numb he wanted to stay a little longer.

“Guess what.” Dream stretched and stood up, George's feet began to tingle, feeling going back into them.

“What?” George hesitated before getting to his feet, swaying from side to side.

“I got wool.” Dream bragged happily, George's eyes lit up excitedly making Dream giggle.

“Bed?” George smiled.

“Bed.” He confirmed, grabbing George’s hand and leading him back to the house, George made no complaints. A couple minutes later they were standing under the treehouse. 

“Woah! This looks great, Gogy.” Dream complimented, leaning over and fluffing up George’s hair. 

“T-thanks.” George stuttered, his face dusted pink. They climbed the ladder into the treehouse, it was light inside but Dream started placing torches around on the walls. George could feel a hole in his stomach, he just realized he hadn’t eaten in about two days. He didn’t want to bother Dream about it since he assumed Dream was just as hungry as he was. 

“Do you have enough cobble left for a furnace or two?” Dream asked, taking a seat on the ground.

“Uhm.” George checked his bag, he still had twenty cobble left. “Yep!” George walked over to the crafting table he had put in the corner of the treehouse. Placing sixteen cobble on it, forming into two furnaces.

“Awesome! I have coal from earlier.” Dream got up and George handed him the furnaces. 

“Dreamy?” George called, looking over Dream’s shoulder to see he had placed the furnaces and was now cooking something. “Watcha doing?”

“Cooking.” Dream answered simply, George frowned sliding against the wall of the treehouse, it was starting to smell like cooking meat. He perked up. “You hungry?”

“A little bit.” George’s stomach growled and he blushed, flustered. 

“Sounds like you are.” Dream spun towards George a piece of cooked mutton in hand. “You have the first piece.” 

“What if it tastes like cardboard.” George whined, but he took the meat. 

“Oh come on, just eat it.” Dream urged. George frowned but took a bite, chewing for a moment before taking another one. 

“How is it?” 

“Gwood-.” George’s voice was muffled as he stuffed his mouth with meat, instantly feeling better. Dream took a bite of his own, doing the same. 

“Oh how I’ve missed food.” Dream murmured before heading back over to the crafting table. 

“Dream, what do you think is happening back in the real world?” George asked, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. 

“I’m sure snapmap is going crazy.” Dream laughed light heartedly. “But they’ll figure it out eventually. I’m pretty sure lots of people got that console and are getting stuck in the same situation we are.”

“Hm..” George hummed thoughtfully. “I wonder what happened to my cat.” 

“Oh, yeah. Poor Patches, probably misses me.” Dream mumbled, but Goerge just grunted. 

“As long as they have food they are happy.” 

“Guess so.” Dream slumped over, looking quite tired. George noticed and looked outside, the sun was setting. 

“You should make the beds, it’s getting late.” George said getting up to stretch. 

“Alright.” Dream crafted the beds and placed them next to each other, George went red. The beds were white and fluffy, George couldn’t wait to sink into the sheets. 

“Okay, it’s bedtime.” George grinned, flopping over into the bed. “Ahhh”

“Comfy?” Dream’s eyes flashed in amusement. 

“Definitely” George slipped under the sheets, glancing over at the window, it was dark. Dream slowly went over to the bed and layed down next to George, they were as far away from each other as they could possibly get without falling off the bed. “You gonna sleep with your mask on?”

“Maybe.” Dream laughed and George rolled closer to him, lifting off Dream's mask and placing it on the floor. Dream’s eyes glinted in the dark, there was some emotion George could see in them that he couldn’t understand. George backed away, face warm. 

“Hey, Georgie?” Dream’s voice was low. 

“Y-yeah, Dream?” George fiddled with his fingers. 

“I love you.” Dream whispered.

“I-.” George frowned, he didn’t know what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was more of a preview than anything, sorry if there are any writing mistakes (I can't spell lmao) thank you so much for reading this! I really appreciate it. I don't know how frequently I'll be able to post after break is over but I'm hoping once or twice a week :)


End file.
